Ukranaix
Ukrainax is a of the Demon Race in Segador Mas Introduced during the Blood Ladder Arc. He is on Elianthose Diablohoes' team during the tournament, and becomes a valued member of his servants afterwards. Plot Blood Ladder Arc Ukranaix starts out as Elianthose is trying to find members for his team. He checks into the record for his soliders and seeing that Ukranaix is the youngest and best performing. In that instant he decides to recruit him for his team. During the "Forest Trek" Ukranaix is shown to be capable in handling himself against Demented. And during the Semi-Final Fight with Donovan Lazzarati he's also proved how good of a strategist he is. But he ultimately lost in the Finals Round Match against Osly, being the first opponent whom Osly has defeated in the Blood Ladder Tournament. Super Blood Moon Arc He is called by Elianthose again during the Super Blood Moon Arc. After Elianthose's brother Kudlak ask him for help against the fight against vampires, Elianthose assembles a team of warriors to combat the oncoming vampire invasion. He fights the Vampire Princess Yan, but gets her to join his side. He does this by telling her that if her family succeeds it will lead to the overall destruction of the vampire race, because even the Vampire Kingdom's citizens will suffer more. He tells her that her father is a man obsessed with the thought of revenge against Kudlak too much to even strategize a way for his Kingdom to revive. She see's Ukranaix's point and betrays her father. Ukranaix and Yan then aid Merlin in the fight against Alucard the Vampire King, winning the fight. Characterisitics Ukranaix is a snarky, serious cynical demon. He's 16 physically, but that doesn't mean the way he's speaks proves that he's lived long. He has a distinct blood lust. Appearance Ukranaix is a purple humanoid demon with a teenaged look. As he's 16, physically. He has marks on his face and long hair which is tied up to make a long pony tail. He has white hair. Ukranaix's most distinguishing feature is his eye color which allow for future sight. Powers & Abilities Abilities Can sense future movements with his yellow eye. (Has to have red one closed) Super strength and speed. Can climb and cling on to any surface. Ax Creates Dark Matter to suck energy from his foes and bring it to him, can paralyze enemies with a sharp glare of his red eye for a short period of time. Can tele-port, but only a few distances. Weapons A whip made with one of the strongest sharpest materials found in hell. Can use it to wrap and cut his foes, can use it as a grappling hook. Relationships History Battles Blood Ladder Arc * Semi-Finals: Donovan Lazzarati vs Ukranaix WIN * Finals: Osly vs Ukranaix LOSE Super Blood Moon Arc Ukranaix vs Yan TIE Ukranaix, Yan and Merlin vs Alucard WIN Trivia * This character was actually a character created by another person. @Blueneova (Instagram) Category:Segador Mas Characters Category:Demons Category:Males